Causa Justa - Just Cause
2010 HAP Manual Text Causa Justa - Just Cause - K Mailing Address PO Box 3596 Oakland, CA 94609 info@cjjc.org www.cjjc.org M and W: 1 pm Ð 5 pm T, Th, F: 9 am Ð 5 pm Causa Justa :: Just Cause (CJJC) provides free tenant counseling and case management for low-income residents of Oakland and San Francisco through our Housing Committee/TenantsÕ Rights Clinic. San Francisco Office 474 Valencia Street, Suite 156 San Francisco, CA 94103 (415) 487-9203 (415) 487-9022 (fax) The San Francisco clinic does not make appointments or offer counseling over e-mail. Languages: Spanish and English. West Oakland Office 3463 San Pablo Avenue Oakland, CA 94608 (510) TENANTS (tenantsÕ rights clinic) (510) 763-5877 (main phone) (510) 763-5824 (fax) patricia@cjjc.org East Oakland Satellite Office 9124 International Blvd. Oakland, CA 94603 2013-2014 HAP Manual Updates Causa Justa – Just Cause - P Mailing Address P.O. Box 3596 Oakland, CA 94609 info@cjjc.org www.cjjc.org Causa Justa – Just Cause (CJJC) provides free tenant counseling and case management for low-income residents of Oakland and San Francisco through our Housing Committee/Tenants’ Rights Clinic. San Francisco Office 2301 Mission St. Suite 201 94110 San Francisco, CA 94103 (415) 487-9203 (415) 487-9022 (Fax) M/W: 1:00-5:00 T/Th/F: 9:00-12:00, 1:00-5:00 Lucia Kimble x203 lucia@cjjc.org Provides advocacy and renters’ rights counseling to San Francisco’s low-income tenants. Brief counseling appointments are available every afternoon. Focused primarily on the Spanish-speaking community, Causa Justa also operates several programs including: Tenant’s Rights Clinic- M& W 1:00pm-5:00pm T, Th, F 9:30am-12:00pm and 1:00pm-5:30pm. Takes all different kinds of issues, including foreclosures Lead Hazard Reduction Program – educating parents and service providers about the dangers of lead poisoning. Referrals to the department in the city that goes out, inspects and cites landlords. Mission SRO Collaborative – a collaborative between Causa Justa, Mission Agenda, Mission Housing Development Corporation, and SF SAFE that works to stabilize conditions in slum housing and organize very low-income tenants Family Eviction Prevention Consortium – a collaborative effort between Causa Justa, Catholic Charities, Eviction Defense Collaborative, and the Volunteer Legal Service Program which works to keep families out of homeless shelters. 433 S. Van Ness, 94103. 9:30-11:30, 1:00-3:00 Code Enforcement Outreach Program – a collaborative effort between Causa Justa , the Housing Rights Committee of SF, San Francisco Apartment Association, and the Department of Building Inspection seeking to abate habitability violations in rental housing. All staff is bilingual (English/Spanish). The San Francisco clinic does not make appointments or offer counseling over e-mail. Languages: Spanish and English. West Oakland Office 3463 San Pablo Ave. Oakland, CA 94608 (510) TENANTS (Tenants’ Rights Clinic) (510) 763-5877 (Main Phone) (510) 763-5824 (Fax) M and W: 1 p.m.–5 p.m. T 9:00-12:00, 1:00-5:00 patricia@cjjc.org East Oakland Satellite Office 9124 International Blvd. Oakland, CA 94603 Causa Justa – Just Cause (CJJC) - K Mailing Address P.O. Box 3596 Oakland, CA 94609 510-763-5877 510-763-5824 (Fax) info@cjjc.org www.cjjc.org West Oakland Office 3463 San Pablo Ave. Oakland, CA 94608 (510) TENANTS (Tenants’ Rights Clinic) (510) 763-5877 (Main Phone) (510) 763-5824 (Fax) M and W: 1 p.m.–5 p.m. T 9:00-12:00, 1:00-5:00 patricia@cjjc.org East Oakland Satellite Office 9124 International Blvd. Oakland, CA 94603 Th/F: 9 a.m.–5 p.m. (closed between 12:00-1:00) Causa Justa has merged with St. Peter’s Housing Committee and Just Cause Oakland. Provides free tenant counseling and case management for low-income residents of Oakland and San Francisco through our Housing Committee/Tenants’ Rights Clinic. San Francisco Office 2301 Mission St. Suite 201, 94103 (415) 487-9203 (415) 487-9022 (Fax) M/W: 1:00-5:00 T/Th/F: 9:00-12:00, 1:00-5:00 Lucia Kimble x203 lucia@cjjc.org Provides advocacy and renters’ rights counseling to San Francisco’s low-income tenants. Brief counseling appointments are available every afternoon. Focused primarily on the Spanish-speaking community, Causa Justa also operates several programs including: Lead Hazard Reduction Program – educating parents and service providers about the dangers of lead poisoning. Referrals to the department in the city that goes out, inspects and cites landlords. Mission SRO Collaborative – a collaborative between Causa Justa, Mission Agenda, Mission Housing Development Corporation, and SF SAFE that works to stabilize conditions in slum housing and organize very low-income tenants Family Eviction Prevention Consortium – a collaborative effort between Causa Justa, Catholic Charities, Eviction Defense Collaborative, and the Volunteer Legal Service Program which works to keep families out of homeless shelters. 433 S. Van Ness, 94103. 9:30-11:30, 1:00-3:00 Code Enforcement Outreach Program – a collaborative effort between Causa Justa , the Housing Rights Committee of SF, San Francisco Apartment Association, and the Department of Building Inspection seeking to abate habitability violations in rental housing. All staff is bilingual (English/Spanish). The San Francisco clinic does not make appointments or offer counseling over e-mail. Category:Needs Clean Up Category:Housing - General Resources Category:Resource Category:Housing